5 cases from other fandoms Sherlock refused
by Gabi Howard
Summary: ...and one he took. Written for rosieknight.


5

_Doctor Who_

The first one of their cases that Sherlock doesn't solve himself turns out to be the fault of a green monster, hiding in the skin of a rather corpulent CEO. Apparently the gas emissions should have given it away, or something. John's not sure- the hyperactive man had taken all of three seconds to try to explain it before dashing off in a swirl of brown trenchcoat.

There's a moment of silence before Sherlock sniffs disdainfully and turns away. "There'll be a scientific explanation of some sort, John. A proper one."

"Aliens are unscientific?"

If looks could kill... "Of this sort, yes."

4

_The Sarah Jane Adventures_

John eases himself up from the floor with a groan, coughing up the last of the alien spores in his lungs and watching as Sherlock does the same. When he gets his breath back, he quirks an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

"That the spores were overly large to be anything but poison, yes, now-"

"No, about aliens. Last week."

Sherlock glares at him. "I repeat, there is a proper, scientific explanation for all of this."

"Yeah, right. And for the spaceship crashing into Big Ben, and the mad chase that we lost track of, and the hypnotist on TV, and..."

"All of it."

John isn't convinced.

3

_Pirates of the Caribbean_

"Eternal life? Lord, no. The one I have is dull enough."

The man with the dreads looks vaguely stumped for a moment, then glances around the room. His eyes settle on John, and he leers.

"What about your mate here, then?"

Sherlock looks up from his bottle. "What about him?"

Sparrow gives him a pointed look, close enough to Sherlock's own 'everyone else is a fool' one that John can't help but grin a little.

Sherlock notices, and scowls.

"No. Now kindly bugger off- your breath is foul, and it's disrupting my thought process."

2

_Death Note_

A dismissive hand is waved, even after the whole business with the dodgy Japanese TV station. "He's killing off the boring criminals, the ones that were stupid enough to get caught. Plenty left for me to deal with."

"Sherlock!"

"He got Johnson last week. You know, the baby murderer."

And that generally shuts John up- at least, for a week or so.

1

_Code Geass_

"Mycroft's going to find out, you know."

Sherlock hums softly, keeping his eyes closed.

"He is. There's no way he doesn't have people in the EU, let alone watching us now and-"

"John." There's a moment of silence before he decides to take pity on John's nerves. "Even if he does, Mummy would never let our father find out."

Which isn't strictly true, but John knows better than to question further, however much he wants to- all it would do is spoil their day. Sherlock's happy because his contact in the European Union's made some significant headway in the last few days. John's as close to happy as he ever gets because the sun's out, and shining just enough to drive the ever-present fear of discovery into the back of his mind.

Not even his hand is trembling.

Much as he had initially hated being sent to join the Imperial Guards, he wouldn't give this up for the world. The intrigue is every bit as irritating as it was before being assigned as Sherlock's bodyguard, but the thrill of working alongside Zero even as Mycroft demanded Sherlock did the opposite is brilliant.

And then there's Sherlock himself. His deductions are incredible, his ruthlessness, uncaring nature infuriating. He's the exact opposite of John, the kind of person he'd normally stay well away from, and yet here he is, completely hooked.

"Sherlock vi Britannia!"

John snickers, Sherlock groans. "Yes, Mother?"

And of course, there's watching him at social engagements, which is downright hilarious.

+1

_Criminal Minds_

Another night, another double murder. John shivers and huddles a little further into his coat, both from the chill of the night and the sheer amount of blood that's in front of him.

At least the Taliban left things like that as they were.

"Still nothing?" Lestrade asks after a while. Sherlock looks up from where he stopped five minutes ago, and has been staring at the couple ever since. The look on his face says enough, and the DI nods grimly. "Alright guys, let's get this cleaned up."

There were quips the first few times, catcalls from those who took a little too much pleasure in seeing Sherlock Holmes stumped. John's not sure when that petered out, but he reckons it was around about the time they got the letter. That and the fact that Sherlock had been with the police at the time of three of the four murders had destroyed Sally's theory that the reason for his cluelessness had been his culpability; now all that's left is unease, and a horror that mounts with the death toll.

Somewhere in the midst of the chaos, Sherlock vanishes. John spares a moment to look for him, then goes to flag down a cab.

He gets back to Baker Street to find Sherlock lounging on the sofa, holding the letter over his head as though the light shining through it will reveal some deep secret. It's something he's been doing all week. John rolls his eyes, and makes the tea.

"Does it bother you?" Sherlock asks, when he puts his mug on the coffee table.

"Does what bother me?"

"That I said no."

There's no need to ask for a further explanation. John was there when he opened the letter, and when he made the decision not to reply, and he's not said a word about it since then. Granted, at the time, he was still fairly certain Sherlock would catch the bastard, but still.

He thinks on it for a moment. Yes, he is disappointed. 8 people are lying dead that could otherwise have been saved by a quick phone call, and John can't help but feel a twinge of guilt for not having argued the point, but at the end of the day, people like the Reaper need to be caught. Letting him go would be letting him win.

"No."

Sherlock regards him for a moment, then tosses the letter back onto the table, the stark writing face-up:

IF YOU STOP HUNTING ME, I WILL STOP HUNTING THEM  
FOR AS LONG AS WE BOTH SHALL LIVE  
UNTIL DEATH DO US PART  
IF YOU AGREE TO MY TERMS, TAKE OUT A PERSONAL AD  
IN THE CAMDEN GAZETTE

Alongside it is a crime scene photo, taken a week later:

NO DEAL


End file.
